batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
High Security Henchman
Biography The High Security Henchman is the average maximum security prisoner at Blackgate Penitentiary. He, along with many others, are identified mainly by their orange and red jumpsuits and iron restraints that conceal their faces. High Security Henchmen are silent killers that rely on their knives in doing the Joker's dirty work. Hardened convicts transferred to Arkham Asylum from Blackgate, these human scum remain fiercely loyal to the Joker and his accomplice-in crime, Harley Quinn. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The High Security Henchmen are the knife thugs in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Since they carry knives and will block most of Batman's attacks, Batman must perform a Cape Stun on them (hurling the weighted ends of his cape at the convict to disorient him) to daze them before they can use their knives, then perform a Critical Strike followed by a Ground Takedown (Pummeling them with his fist before they can get up), or you can just redirect over them to avoid taking damage from them before you cape stun and attack them. In most of the challenge maps and battle rooms, the High Security Henchmen are armed with their trademark knives. However, during stealth missions, the High Security Henchmen are not beyond utilizing riot shotguns against their prey. During the Scarecrow's challenge map where Batman must, under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear gas, battle hordes of reanimated skeletons without taking a single hit, High Security Henchmen appear as knife-wielding skeletons. There were numerous High Security Henchmen imprisoned at Blackgate Penitentiary. A 'mysterious' fire at the prison forced authorities to transfer the convicts to Arkham Asylum. There were a large number of these High Security Henchmen among the dozens of Blackgate convicts housed in the low risk patient cells at the Intensive Treatment Center. Shortly after the High Security Henchmen were transferred to their cells, the Joker was recaptured by Batman after attempting to hold the mayor of Gotham City hostage. Batman returned the Joker to Arkham Asylum to be sent back to his cell. A team of heavily armed and armored security guards escorted him to the Holding Cells, where the Joker broke free as he was taken back toward his cell by a guard and a doctor. After killing them both, the Joker made his escape with the help of Harley Quinn, who had taken control of Arkham's security systems from the inside. He then released all the Blackgate convicts housed in the Holding Cells. The Joker proceeded through the Processing Corridor while Batman attempted to recapture the escaped prisoners. After killing four guards in the Processing Corridor, the Joker made his way to the Decontamination Chamber. At the same time, Harley Quinn unlocked all the cell doors throughout the Intensive Treatment Center, releasing all the High Security Henchmen. Three of them assisted the Joker in battling an army of Arkham security guards in Decontamination. But the Joker betrayed his own men, releasing several canisters of deadly Joker Toxin gas into the room. The gas attacked the nervous systems of its victims, causing a slow, painful, death. The three High Security Henchmen present were overcome by the deadly gas and killed. The only survivor among the convicts was a prisoner who managed to climb to the roof of a nearby office to safety. The remaining High Security Henchmen left with the Joker into Arkham North after overpowering the security guards. When the Joker seized Arkham West and took over the Medical Facility, he left a gift-wrapped present with a High Security Henchman hidden inside it for Batman during his arrival. As Batman approached the large purple present sitting in the middle of the floor of the Medical Facility, it burst open, and the High Security Henchman sprang out, his knives at the ready. Batman defeated him and noticed the sets of gag chattering teeth toys wrapped with the henchman. The Joker continued to dispatch these loyal thugs in prison jumpsuits to harass Batman along the way. Despite their best efforts, Batman defeated all of them sent against him. The remaining High Security Henchmen were rounded up by Arkham's remaining security forces as the Gotham City Police Department succeeded in retaking Arkham Island following the Joker's final defeat at the hands of Batman. List of High Security Henchmen in Batman: Arkham Asylum The following is a list of all the High Security Henchmen that have appeared in Batman: Arkham Asylum: *'High Security Henchman #1': Among the ill-fated Blackgate prisoners that assisted the Joker in fighting the security guards in Decontamination. He was killed when the Joker released his poisonous Joker Toxin gas into the room, killing Arkham guards and convicts alike. *'High Security Henchman #2': Among the ill-fated Blackgate prisoners that assisted the Joker in fighting the security guards in Decontamination. He was killed when the Joker released his poisonous Joker Toxin gas into the room, killing Arkham guards and convicts alike. *'High Security Henchman #3': Among the ill-fated Blackgate prisoners that assisted the Joker in fighting the security guards in Decontamination. He was killed when the Joker released his poisonous Joker Toxin gas into the room, killing Arkham guards and convicts alike. *'High Security Henchman #4': Gift-wrapped for Batman in the Medical Facility's Upper Corridor after Batman had rescued all the Arkham staff taken hostage by the Joker's men. *'High Security Henchman #5': This High Security Henchman was identified by his prison number, convict 854001. Sent to attack Batman with two other Blackgate convicts outside the Morgue once Batman had recovered from the effects of the Scarecrow's fear gas. *'High Security Henchman #6': Stood guard over the construction in the Visitor's Center after Batman had left the Medical Facility. *'High Security Henchman #7': Paired with several other thugs to stall Batman's advance to the Caves in Arkham North, near the entrance to Arkham East. *'High Security Henchman #8': In a group with three other prisoners milling about in the courtyard of Arkham North after Batman's first visit to the Batcave. *'High Security Henchman #9': Assisted the Joker in seizing Arkham East and massacring the security guards. Helped string up two of the deceased Arkham guards by their ankles from the ceiling of the Arkham North-East connector tunnel as bait for Batman while waiting in ambush with several others around an ambulance. *'High Security Henchman #10': Ransacked the Arkham Mansion Library and helped kill two of the security guards there before rounding up Dr. Penelope Young and two other staff members. *'High Security Henchman #11': Ransacked the Arkham Mansion Library and helped kill two of the security guards there before rounding up Dr. Penelope Young and two other staff members. *'High Security Henchman #12': Attacked Batman with three other Blackgate thugs just outside Dr. Young's office in the Arkham Mansion. *'High Security Henchman #13': Sent to the Glasshouse Generator Room in the Botanical Gardens in order to electrify the water of the Flooded Corridor to bar Batman's advance. Took hostage Arkham janitor Carl Todd and was among the six thugs who rigged the generator's control panel with canisters of Joker Toxin gas to render it impossible to deactivate the Flooded Corridor's electricity. This High Security Henchman was identified by the name 'Hego'. When Carl Todd insisted Batman would save him, one of his captors mocked him, gesturing to Hego and saying, "The Bat. I'm not scared of 'the Bat'. See Hego over there? He has a thing for blades." *'High Security Henchman #14': Guarded the control office on the ground level of Secure Transit to halt any attempts by Batman to follow the Scarecrow to the lowermost level of Secure Transit and Control Room Access. After locking the elevator, he and two other henchmen discussed about Killer Croc's cell and wondered why Scarecrow went there. *'High Security Henchman #15': Dispatched by the Joker with a team of five other Blackgate prisoners to locate Batman's Arkham Batcave. *'High Security Henchman #16': Ordered by the Joker to go with another convict reinforce his thugs at the East Pump Control Room in the Caves. *'High Security Henchman #17': Sent to guard the West Pump Room along with six other convicts. Once they secured the room, one henchmen in the group recalls about killing a man who failed to hand over cash. Even though paired with an armed goon and another with a stun baton, this High Security Henchman and his fellow prisoners failed miserably in trying to stop Batman or even slow him down. While they tried to defend the room, Joker immediately broadcasted to the henchman over the Arkham intercom system, "He's making you look stupid. Which admittedly isn't that hard to do, but it is not why I put you down there!" *'High Security Henchman #18': Among the last remaining handful of the Joker's men, this High Security Henchman gathered with the rest of the Joker's surviving thugs at the Visitor's Center for a final showdown with Batman. As the Dark Knight invaded the Joker's secret Throne Room, this High Security Henchman lunged for him, only to be seized by Batman, who flipped the convict over his back, knocking him out. *'High Security Henchman #19': Among the last remainder of the Joker's men who gathered on the Penitentiary roof to watch the Joker, now fueled by the Venom-based drug Titan, battle Batman. During the second round of the battle, this High Security Henchman leaped into the makeshift arena on the roof to battle Batman. *'High Security Henchman #20': Among the last remainder of the Joker's men who gathered on the Penitentiary roof to watch the Joker, now fueled by the Venom-based drug Titan, battle Batman. During the second round of the battle, this High Security Henchman leaped into the makeshift arena on the roof to battle Batman. Challenge Maps featuring High Security Henchmen Combat/Melee Battle Room Challenges *Sewer Bat (Old Sewer, Caves) *Shock and Awe (Extreme Incarceration, Penitentiary) *Rumble in the Jungle (Titan Production Facility, Botanical Gardens) *Heart of Darkness (Extreme Isolation, Intensive Treatment Center) *Intensive Treatment Extreme (Holding Cells, Intensive Treatment Center) *Sewer Bat Extreme (Old Sewer, Caves) *Shock and Awe Extreme (Extreme Incarceration, Penitentiary) *Rumble in the Jungle Extreme (Titan Production Facility, Botanical Gardens) Stealth Challenges *Hothouse Prey (Elizabeth Arkham Gardens, Botanical Gardens) *Nocturnal Hunter Dialogue *''"I'll cut your head off, Bats!"'' *''"I'm gonna carve my name on your face."'' *''"Gonna slice you up!"'' *''"Gonna carve you up!"'' *''"How many pieces do you want to be in?"'' *''"I'm going to cut you up, piece by piece!"'' *''"I'll slice you!"'' Trivia * The mouth guards worn by the High Security Henchmen were designed to prevent violent detainees from biting or spitting on those around them. Similar devices also proliferated in psychiatric hospitals during the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, often with the dual function of preventing patients from biting their own tongues. Metal or leather mouth guards are no longer utilized in the United States, having been succeeded by cheaper, disposable polyurethane models among police and corrections departments. Gallery File:HSH Ark 2.jpg File:HSH Ark 4.jpg File:HSH Ark 3.jpg File:HSH Ark 9.jpg File:HSH Ark 1.jpg File:HSH Ark 5.jpg File:HSH Ark 8.jpg File:HSH Ark 10.jpg File:HSH Ark 7.jpg File:Img4-30637.jpg File:Ark mansHighSecurityHenchman 01.jpg File:Ark mansHighSecurityHenchman 02.jpg File:Ark MansHighSecurityHenchman 04.jpg File:HSH Faces Model1.PNG Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Henchmen